100 themes ZADR short
by mistique-serenity
Summary: 100 prompts of ZADR, each one of a maximum of 100 words.
1. 1 to 50

100 themes ZADR: 1-50

Short=maximum 100 words per prompt

A/N: All prompts are taken from the 4 variations of the "100 themes", from the eponymous group on DeviantArt.

1. Introduction

"Am I the only here who sees the alien sitting in class?" Zim internally screamed in panic. For some reason, he felt that the big-headed human was going to be big trouble for him.

2. Love

"You stupid space monster! Can't you see that I'm hopelessly in love with you?" Staring at the flabbergasted alien, Dib only hoped that his death would be painless. "What's love?" Dib face palmed. Oh, that's right: alien.

3. Light

Dib thought of going towards the light, towards an existence free of pain and suffering. Then he saw-no, _felt_-a flash of green and red behind him. Not even bothering to consider it, he turned around and went towards his mental image of Zim. The light was overrated, anyway.

4. Dark

"I can see in the dark." "Uh… I can't." "I know." Dib gulped as the alien slowly undressed him. This was a bad, bad idea; no light meant no vision, no power, no control. But when Zim brought their naked bodies together, in an embrace so tight that Dib was sure that their bodies engulfed into a single being, he realized that losing control was exactly what he needed.

5. Rot

Sure he would still proclaim, from time to time, his loyalty to his own species and unwillingness to betray them. But if he were to be perfectly honest, as he laid on the bed, listening to his lover's steady breathing… 'They could all rot for all I care'.

6. Break

"Zim could break your fragile bones with so little effort!" "Then why don't you?" replied Dib, between gritted teeth. Smirking arrogantly, the alien brought his mouth close to the human's ear and whispered, his voice a low purr: "Bones and skin can wait. I'd much rather start with breaking your will."

7. Heaven

When Dib described Heaven as fluffy place with white clouds and baby angels, Zim laughed and called it a poor imitation of the Irken Retirement Center on his home planet.

8. Away

"I won't allow it! You cannot go away and just leave Zim! You're mine, mine, mine and Zim will stop at nothing to keep it that way!" "Zim, I was only going to go down the street to buy some waffles."

9. No Time

Dib woke up to something green and loud jumping on his bed. "Wake up, stinkbeast! We're late, late, late!" "Wha-?" The boy tiredly rubbed sleep out of his eyes and yawned. "Ugh… Gotta brush my teeth…" "NO TIME!" Before he could manage a reply, a pair of pants landed on his face. Somehow, they managed to get dressed and not be late, which meant that the rest of the day was going to be –relatively- normal. "Um, guys", Keef suddenly asked, "why are you wearing each other's clothes?"

10. Breathe

When faced with the decision of either fighting to breathe or just laying there, waiting for the end, Dib realized that he didn't have much of a choice, as Zim desperately pounded his fists against his chest, screaming "Breathe! Just breathe, you stupid insect!"

11. Memory

"What is your fondest memory featuring your lover?" Dib glared at his psychiatrist; how exactly was he supposed to describe his 18th birthday, when Zim picked him up in his Cruiser, took him into outer space to show him the wonders of the galaxy, and then made love to him for several hours, while floating in zero-gravity in the small spaceship?

12. Insanity

"You're not insane", declared Zim, as he undid the teen's straitjacket and helped him to his feet, "you've just spent more time with Zim that anyone else."

13. Misfortune

It was really a misfortune that they were enemies; if they joined forces and combined their equipment and intelligence, they would probably be unstoppable. Still, Dib pondered, being enemies had its perks. For instance, he could just pretend it was a human fighting manoeuvre whenever he pinned the alien to the floor and somehow ended grinding their hips together.

14. Smile

Dib didn't have many-scratch that, _any_-reasons to smile; a hateful sister, a disapproving father and an untrusting world. And yet, whenever he was around Zim, he couldn't help but smile a little at just how alive he felt in the alien's presence.

15. Silence

There were moments when none of them spoke; long seconds filled with silence. And it was for the best, really, since neither of them completely understood why it felt so good, so right to just stare at each other.

16. Spit

Zim screamed bloody murder when Dib suggested the all-natural alternative to lubricant, when they were out of the usual. It was only after Zim rested his head against the spent human's chest that he decided that maybe-just maybe-it didn't feel so bad to be burned.

17. Blood

Dib had always wondered about the colour of Irken blood. Pink, green, blue, maybe even black? But as he held Zim's bleeding figure in his arms, he realized that he couldn't care less about the stupid colour.

18. Under

Underneath the pride and the loyalty Zim was just too terrified to accept that he was unwanted. Underneath the obsession and the ambition Dib was just too afraid to admit that he was unneeded. Underneath it all, they were two lonely creatures surrounded by hate. And underneath that, they just were.

19. Gray

Grey was a horrible colour. It was a mere mixture of extremes, neither black nor white. It was a weak colour because it symbolized compromise, which was just another word for failure. Dib scooted closer to Zim as they, in a rare moment of truce, agreed to watch the meteor shower together. It was kind of ironic, actually, how the only time he didn't feel like a failure was when he allowed himself to blend in with Zim.

20. Fortitude

Zim was confident of his fortitude. No obstacle was big enough, no enemy dangerous enough for him to quit and accept defeat. Then why, _why_ the Irk did he just feel his fortitude waver when the Dib quit his paranormal studies, including chasing Zim, to work alongside his father in the field of boring science?

21. War

Their planets were at war. The Irken Armada finally decided to attack Earth, while the latter fought with all its strength against the invading aliens. As Dib observed the burning city from below him, he frowned. "They never listen." "Bad for them, good for us", responded Zim, as he reared up the engine of his Voot Cruiser so he and Dib could finally leave that forsaken ball of dirt forever.

22. Mother

"I don't have a mother." "You had to have one, at least when you were a smeet." "Actually, I never had a mom. I was created in a lab as one of my dad's experiments." The alien gaped at the other. "So you're not really a human?" "Nope." "Huh." Zim closed his mouth, and then grinned, revealing his sharp teeth. "I always knew you were insane, but never that it was a _clinical_ reason for it!" "Gee, thanks for the support Zim."

23. Distasteful

When Dib officially came out and announced his relationship with Zim, the most polite insult he got was 'distasteful'. However, those mannered bullies instantly regretted it when his distasteful boyfriend vivisected them in a _most_ tasteful manner.

24. Want

"I just want to be needed." Dib whispered in the cold night, his heart clenching painfully as he thought of all the fights that seemed to be in vain; nobody needed him to open their eyes. Unbeknownst to him, on the other side of the town, several feet underground, Zim sighed. His Tallest finally admitted lying to him, declaring that Zim was unwelcomed on Irk. Nobody wanted him near The Irken Empire, ever again. Zim gazed at the stars above him and said in a low voice, "Zim only ever needed to be wanted…"

25. Lurking

Hidden in the shadows, protected by his upgraded cloaking device, Dib sneaked in the alien's secret underground base. Sure, one would most likely call it stalking, but not Dib; Dib knew he was only lurking, secretly spying on the alien menace in an effort to save all mankind. So what if he took pictures of Zim when the alien was sleeping or cleaning himself? It was still lurking… or that's what he liked to think.

26. Hold My Hand

"You can hold my hand if you're scared." "SCARED? Nonsense; Zim is never scared!" The brunette frowned and suddenly found the ground to be extremely interesting. "Zim will hold your hand, though", he continued, as clawed, gloved fingers reached between them and intertwined with the pale five human fingers, "so you won't get lost and bump your big-head." Dib didn't even bother to hide his smile and tightened his hold on the alien.

27. Foreign

"He's a foreign student", Dib replied when questioned about Zim's curious mannerisms and weird speech pattern, whilst at the same time hoping nobody asked "Well, just _how_ foreign is he?"

28. Sorrow

Dib thought that he knew the concept of 'sorrow'. After all, nobody believed or trusted him, and his own family thought he was a disgrace. Still, no amount of pain could have prepared him for the explosion he felt inside him when he found Zim's house in blazes and the alien nowhere in sight.

29. Urban

"Some refer to the city as an urban jungle." Zim growled in annoyance, "Then why do you get so defensive when Zim refers to your species as 'insects'?

30. Rain

Water burned Zim's skin, so it was logical that he despised all manifestations on it, in particular rain. Still, the alien found it strangely alluring whenever he saw Dib standing in the rain, eyes closed with his face towards the sky, clearly content and enjoying himself.

31. Flower

"Be honoured, pitiful human, for Zim accepts your peace offering!" Dib watched wordlessly as Zim snatched the white flower from his hand and proceeded to stare curiously at the petals. So much for romantic gestures…

32. Night

Night meant a lot to Dib; darkness and shadows, ghouls and vampires. But most of all, it was a cover for his rather peculiar activities, especially those revolving around a certain green-skinned creature.

33. Wrath

"YOU DARE INVOKE THE WRATH OF ZIIIIIM?" "WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND YELLING?" "Conception defect." "Oh."

34. Moon+35. Walk=34,5. Moonwalk

"Well?" Dib nervously asked. Zim blinked twice to ensure that he really, _really_, wasn't having some twisted sugar-induced daydream, and that Dib really-_REALLY_-had just showed him a weird human dance that, apparently, took him 'weeks to learn'. "Well?" Oh, oh yeah; the Dib wanted an answer. "You looked like a Vortian Engineer drunk on Meekrob Juice while attempting to dance the Plookesian Energizer to the tune of the Irken Anthem!" "What… does that even mean?" "That… you'd make a good human zombie?"

35. Rape

Apparently, it's physically impossible to rape an Irken. It's something like this; when an Irken becomes aware that someone intends to sexually force themselves upon them, their pak immediately engages their physical body in defense mode. How do I know all this? Well… The moment I tried to pry Zim's naked legs open, I felt a sharp pain in my hands, along with a numbing dizziness that knocked me unconscious. I guess I never expected Zim to turn the tables on me in _this_ area… P.S.-I just realized that I'm all alone with Zim… and that humans are easily 'rapeable'.

36. Precious

"Your Earth movies suck jelly beans." "Oh come on, this is a serious drama about real life situations!" "You're only watching it because Mysterious Mysteries said it contained evidence on Big Feet." "Ok, yeah."

37. See

'Why can't they just _see_ it?' the boy wondered, as he stared at Zim. It was annoying, how nobody saw past the weird-coloured skin, that his head lacked ears and a nose, the way he marched through the hallways like a trained killing machine, how his eyes shone when he was angry, how his body arched in surprise when confronted, how his claws raked the desk when he was nervous, how his mouth curved into that arrogant smirk of his that gave Dib goose bumps, how… wait, what was he talking about again?

38. Abandoned

He simply couldn't fathom it. Really, he knew how it felt to be rejected, ridiculed and frowned at by his own species, who should have reached out to him, instead of just brushing him off… but still, being completely abandoned in a foreign place, surrounded by enemies, in danger of being discovered at any moment, whilst being laughed at behind your back? Dib was sure that if he were in Zim's place, he wouldn't have survived the mental breakdown. And despite being life-long enemies, he couldn't help the sickening twist in his stomach as he stared at Zim's vacant stare.

39. Dream

It wasn't news that Dib's dreams were almost constantly filled with ghosts, monsters and aliens. So it wasn't entirely unexpected that when he had his first wet dream, it involved weird-coloured skin, sharp claws and sensitive antennas. But as much as Dib had come to terms with his unhealthy obsession, the boy couldn't help but wonder if he really was insane… especially after a particular dream involving sleep cuffs and Zim's spider legs.

40. 4:29 PM

"Our truce ends at 4:30 PM, so we still have a minute." Dib didn't get the chance to reply as Zim's arms encircled around his body and crushed his lips against his own, tongue snaking its way into the stunned teen's mouth before engaging in a battle with the human's tongue. Dib allowed a few more seconds of rigidity before slipping his hands under Zim's shirt, mapping the green skin with his fingers, while he continued ravaging the alien's mouth, feeling every nip, bite, lick and stroke. "Time's up", said Zim, roughly pushing the other away. "Now get out."

41. Citric Acid

"Mwahahaha!" cried Zim, as he dumped goo on the unsuspecting human. "Is this supposed to do anything _besides_ annoying me?" "It's acid, so it's supposed to burn…" A high-pitched scream was instantly heard, as Dib began flailing his arms, while running around in circles and screaming, closely resembling a headless chicken. "Wait a minute!" Coming to a halt, Dib had an epiphany: "But this doesn't burn!" With a thoughtful 'aha', Zim took out a notebook and began writing: "The human substance called 'Citric Acid' is not really an acid." Dib proceeded to bang his head to the nearest tree.

42. Still

"How can I possibly ravage you if you don't stay still?" At this, Zim felt his body go limp with shock as he gaped at his enemy. "Wha-", Dib's eyes went wide as he realized what he had just said. "Ravage? D-did I say ravage? Heh heh, I-I-I meant catch! Or dissect! I mean, why would I ever want to strip you and do unspeakable things to your sexy green body, heh heh… NO! ZIM, COME BACK! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

43. Die

"Die, alien scum!" Dib shouted all heroic-like, while proceeding to fire multiple laser beams at the space invader. With an out-of-this-world shriek, the alien fell to the ground and to his death. "Earth wins again!" "Zim demands a rematch!" Dib turned to his side and laughed full-heartedly at Zim's pouty expression. "Not my fault you suck at video games." "HEY!"

44. Two Roads

It had always been like this: two roads, two choices. Evil and Good, Irk and Earth, Zim and Dib. Two separate destinations, two completely opposite goals and two radically different ways of getting there. And yet, from time to time, a fleeting thought reached their mind, as they both wondered… what would happen if they reached a crossroad?

45. Old

"I'm kinda scared of getting old. But I suppose that's the natural cycle of life, so I don't really mind anymore that one day I'm going to be weak and frail." Staring at Dib's smooth skin and flexible body, Zim whispered stubbornly "Not if Zim can prevent it."

46. Drop

"Drop 'em, Zim!" "I already dropped my weapons, you stupid dirt child! What more do you want me to drop?" "Your pants." "Eh…?" "So I can see your _other_ weapon."

47. Tower

Zim lived in an ivory tower; he heard only what he wanted to hear, surrounded himself with his own disillusions and blocked everything that didn't correspond with his way of thinking. Despite that, he felt a slight pride in his squeedly-spooch when Dib, against all odds, overcame all obstacles and literally blew up his metaphorical ivory tower to smithereens.

48. Young

Dib sometimes felt like a complete creep when he was with Zim; the alien, in his moments of vulnerability, looked so fragile and lithe and young, that it made Dib feel really dirty. Thankfully, he almost immediately remembered that Zim was around 16 times his age, which made him feel… weirdly at ease.

49. Need

"As soon as you finish your list with what you need, we will got embark on a glorious father-son bonding experience… AT THE MALL!" Dib smiled warmly at his father. The man was trying so hard to make up for all those years of neglect that he just couldn't refuse him. "I'll be right down, dad. Just need a few more things…" The boy quickly skimmed through his list, trying to think of any needs that he might have missed. "New trench coat-check. Batteries for camera-check." The black pen hesitated for a moment. "One Irken Invader Zim… check."

50. No Way Out

He knew exactly what a kiss between them would mean: physical contact, bodies rubbing together, creating that much-delayed friction they both starved for, hands exploring foreign skin, clothes being ripped open and discarded… A kiss was technically a gate to everything he hungered for, with one catch: it had a bigass red sign that read 'No Way Out' everywhere he turned. 'Bullshit', thought Dib as he lunged forward and captured the alien's lips in a bruising kiss, 'as if I'd want out.'

A/N: Additional Comments:

5. Rot: Could be from either Zim's or Dib's POV.

9. No Time: Inspired by "You've got sum SPLAININ 2 do" by _t3naciously_ at DA.

22. Mother: Seriously, Dib really was made in a laboratory by his dad. Freaked out when I found out.

33. Wrath: Yelling is genetic for aliens.

34,5: Moonwalk: I saw 34 and 35 one after the other and… I couldn't help myself.

35. Rape: Really? Am I really the first one to think that Irkens are so advanced that they actually have a built-in anti-rape system?

36. Just poking fun, get over it.

38. 100 words get! W00t!

46. Drop: Is that a laser beam gun in your pants or are you just happy to see me?


	2. 51 to 100

100 themes ZADR: 51-100

Short=maximum 100 words per prompt

A/N: All prompts are taken from the 4 variations of the "100 themes", from the eponymous group on DeviantArt.

51. Sport

"Of course Zim watches sports, that's because Zim is NORMAL!" Dib winced slightly as the alien screamed the last word in that high-pitched voice of his that sometimes rendered him temporarily deaf. "You know, Zim, 'normal' people usually get excited when someone scores, not…" Zim let out a small gasp before falling back on the couch and laughing hysterically at the images on the TV. Dib glanced at the TV, just in time to see a football player collapse on the ground, clutching his injured groin. "Not when someone gets hurt."

52. Eyes

Zim would never admit it, but he always tried to prolong their staring battles as much as possible, just so he could stare into Dib's intense gaze, those black eyes that, for some reason, always made his squeedly-spooch twist in the most pleasurable way.

53. Blink

Their staring battles were legendary; the entire lunchroom cowered in fear whenever they occurred. The two enemies stared, their eyes fixated on the other, with an intensity that overpowered everything else in their vicinity. They did not blink, for good reasons; Zim obviously did not want to appear weak in the eyes of his enemy, and Dib, not-so-obviously, was so afraid that if he were to blink, Zim would disappear without a trace and leave him behind.

54. Hero

He was the self-proclaimed hero of mankind, the saviour of humanity, protector of Earth. Still, none of the heroic acts that he had done in his life made him feel more like a hero than when he dragged Zim's unconscious self out of the rapidly-crumbling building.

55. I. Can't.

Dib obsessively repeated those two words, over and over again, in front of the broken mirror, "I. Can't. I. Can't. I. Can't.", desperately hoping that, if he said it long enough, he would miraculously come to the realization that he couldn't, that he _really_ couldn't, have fallen for the hideous, horrible and hateful alien.

56. Idiot

"You idiot! You're a moronic, arrogant, condescending, vain, stubborn, selfish, paranoid, obsessive, neurotic, gullible, careless, stupid idiot!" Zim snorted, visibly annoyed. "But if Zim wasn't all that, you wouldn't be so hopelessly in love with Zim." "Oh… Yeah, I guess that's true…" "Idiot."

57. Wedding

A religious wedding was out of the question, since they were both males and same-sex relationships were considered a sin in the eyes of mankind's many Gods. A legal one was, again, impossible, since Zim had not certificates to prove his existence. In the end, they settled for a private ceremony that involved them saying their vows in front of family and friends; "I'll chase you to the end of the Universe if you ever leave me" and "You belong to me and I'll eviscerate anyone who dares doubt that" respectively.

58. Reaction

Professor Membrane had wept the entire time and Zim announcing him that the idea of grandchildren was actually possible only seemed to make the man cry out of happiness even more. Skoodge clapped enthusiastically, before just as enthusiastically proceeding to ravage the snack bar. Gaz only stopped from playing her Game Slave to watch the two kiss, at which she made audible gross sounds. Tak frowned the entire time, solely because Gaz seemed more interested in her game than her blatant attempts at seducing the girl. Gir 'awwed' through it all, then joined Skoodge in his ravaging.

59. Poison

The kiss had been accidental; a shove here, a push there, and in all the agitation, Dib tripped and landed on Zim, their lips crushing together with such a force, that Dib ended with a bloody tongue and Zim with a bruised lip. Later, as he tended his minor injury, Zim couldn't help but feel that it was all part of Dib's nefarious plan to… do something. How would he otherwise explain his squeedly-spooch tightening, his face heating, his entire body shivering at a mere lip lock? The Dib had surely poisoned him, because if he hadn't, then…

60. Panties

"You want Zim to wear _that_?" Dib sighed. "You said you would do it, no matter what." "But they're white panties! Only puny, female human-beasts wear white panties. Need I remind you that Zim is an all-powerful male Invader?" "You always do this! Why can't you just do this one simple…" "Zim demands pink panties!" "Uh… huh?" "Pink is the most masculine colour a male can wear." "… Don't move, I'll be right back."

61. Vampire

In many aspects, Zim was similar to a vampire: looming in the shadows, waiting for the perfect moment to pounce upon his prey and _devour_ it, sucking the life out of that hopeless being. As he stood there, back against the wall, legs spread and pants pooling around his ankles, Dib thanked his lucky stars for his theory being right. So what if what was Zim doing to him just happened to be another type of sucking?

62. Underwater

Zim stared hard at his reflection in the water and, in a split second, came to a decision and jumped, pain be damned! He would not allow for Dib to drown just because every pore in his body screamed in pain at the sharp contact with the water.

63. Upside Down

"PUT ME DOWN, YOU STUPID SPACE GOBLIN!" Zim snorted, annoyed at the Dib's apparent refusal to cooperate. "Why are you so angry? Zim is trying to be romantic, just like you wanted." Dib stared in complete shock at the alien. "Romantic? What the hell do you find romantic in holding me upside down with your spider legs?" "Zim saw this in a movie." With a condescending sigh, Zim brought their heads at the same level, gently grabbed Dib's head and angled it just right, placing a short, but intense kiss on his lover's lips; Dib instantly melted.

64. Dinosaur

"RAWR! I'm a dinosaur! RAWR! And I'm gonna eat your socks!" Zim looked at Gir, dressed up in a rather scruffy looking dinosaur costume, and currently preoccupied with yanking off Dib's shoes in order to get to his socks. What was more adorable was that Dib paid no attention to the sock-stealing robot, focusing instead on cuddling the alien.  
65. What If...

"What if the Armada attacks? What if you are discovered by the military? What if my dad, or your Tallest, find out about us? What if…" Zim grabbed the boy by his shirt and brought their heads closer, resting his forehead against the Dib's. "What if we fight to stay this way, regardless of the other 'what ifs'?"

66. Portal

"C'mere, Dib-pet." The two portals were already set up and functioning, with only a small gap between them. Zim was already in position, naked and facing one of the portals. Dib carefully got behind him, feeling the energetic waves from the second portal behind him. With a single thrust, he was seethed inside the alien. Zim thrust forward, as well, and Dib felt the alien's slick organ at his entrance. In mere seconds, they were both inside each other, holding onto the other's hips, as they continued their unconventional love-making for as long as they physically could.

67. Graffiti

Zim had laughed, thoroughly amused, when he heard Dib got in trouble for merely painting on a wall. His laughter got stuck in his throat when he saw the exact graffiti: a design of the Irken Symbol and planet Earth, combined in a way that deemed them as allies.

68. Silhouette

Dib loved it when Zim discarded his disguise. Not because people might've believed him in this situation, but for the mere thrill of horror and excitement that ran through his veins whenever he saw Zim's silhouette, with antennas and claws, crawling upon the walls.

69. Chaos

Their lives were chaotic, to say the least. It was always the old mouse and cat routine, the chasing, the spying, which turned them into enemies, with the lying and the hating, which resolved itself into unwelcomed desires and an aching longing, on both sides-the secrecy, the urgency. Their lives lived on chaos, to say the least, but they wouldn't trade it for the world.

70. Redesign

"Zim felt that his old uniform didn't do justice to his greatness, so Zim redesigned it. I hope it will meet your approval, my Tallest." The two Irken stared at Zim's figure plastered onto the screen. His attire involved tight leather pants, combat boots, elbow-length gloves, a hot pink shirt, with striped purple/pink sleeves, and a sleeveless coat, which hung freely and open over his shoulders, in a dark shade of purple. "You look hot," Red mindlessly said, which earned him a chuckle from Zim and a smack on the head from Purple.

71. Fast

Okay, he'll admit it: Zim was a very fast runner. Maybe it had something to do with the intense training on Irk, or maybe with him keeping in shape by being chased all over the town by Dib on a daily basis; whatever. Dib would never admit defeat, and in a rare moment of 'genius', took a left turn, then two right ones, and Zim ran straight into his arms. 'Better to outsmart than to outrun', thought Dib, enjoying the feeling of the dazed alien pressed against his chest.

72. X

"X marks the spot," Dib idly answered the alien's question. Zim gazed at the pirate movie he had been watching with the human before he hurried into the adjacent room. Dib frowned slightly at the lack of a warm body pressed against his, when Zim returned and plopped on the couch, straddling Dib's hips. "What?" The alien ignored the other and unscrewed the black Sharpie he brought with him. Lifting the boy's shirt, Zim carefully drew an 'X' over Dib's heart. "This treasure is all Zim's."

73. Buttons

Dib knew exactly what to say to push Zim's buttons; on the other hand, Zim knew exactly what to say to get Dib to open his shirt without bothering with the buttons.

74. Content

He rested there, bloody and bruised, in a post-coital haze. Remains of their ripped clothes lay scattered across the room, the contents of his desk had been brushed aside on the ground in their feverish mating, and the only light present in the room was the pale moonlight sneaking through the curtains. Yes, Dib thought, as he listened to Zim's rhythmic breath, this was the only way he was truly content.

75. Doom

"Zim will inflict HORRIBLE pain to you!" Tak frowned, only slightly annoyed with Zim's threat. Everybody knew his threats were empty; and even though a small part of her cringed in horror at Zim's raw rage, which was so openly displayed, the Irken chose to ignore it. "You will never break me," she claimed arrogantly. "We will see." In a second, Zim exited the room and instead came Gir. Tak eyed the dysfunctional robot carefully. How exactly was _that_ supposed to torture her? "I'm gonna sing the Doom Song now!" Tak's shriek could be heard light-years into space.

76. Inevitable

Everything led to it. Every scream, shriek and grunt, every fight, argument and collision, every look, gaze and stare. It was inevitable, and yet Zim still hoped that the warm, bubbly sensation he got in his squeedly-spooch when he looked at Dib was still, somehow, associated with feelings of hatred.

77. Message

Dib knew something was amiss when Zim purchased a cellphone and began regularly using it. Good news : it was not part of another horrible plot to conquer Earth. Bad news: he was constantly sending Dib text messages. Like: "Ur stupd & hav a large HEAD!/" Or: "ZIM RULZ U W/ THE POWAH OF MOBILE COMUNICATION1!" Dib usually responded in the same manner. However, he only sent Zim messages when he was angry and pissed at the alien; otherwise, he might just accidentally push the 'Send' button to his saved "I love you Zim" draft.

78. Bugs

"That's… so, so, soooo disgusting!" Zim hollered. "They're not that bad," retorted Dib, calmly observing the insects on the ground. "Actually, I really like bugs." "How could you possibly like something so gross?" "Because it reminds me of you." Zim grimaced and threw the human a nasty look, before continuing, albeit sounding slightly disappointed. "But you don't like Zim." "Says who?" Zim stared, utterly floored, at Dib. "Yo-you don't!" "I never said that." Dib reached and gently stroked the tip of Zim's antenna, earning a low purr from the other. "Actually, I really like you… you bug-eyed alien."

79. Sandwich

Dib always expected the unexpected when he checked his spy-cams he installed in Zim's base in order to, well… spy on him. However, nothing could have prepared him for what he had just seen. Just moments ago, he was fervently skimming through his recordings, trying to catch a glimpse of the Irken Tallest in the flesh, ever since Zim unwittingly revealed their visit. Now, he was trying to stop his massive nosebleed, whilst at the same time trying not to faint, all caused by watching Zim sandwiched between his naked Tallest, grinding and moaning like there was no tomorrow.

80. Song

Dib listened in awe to the soothing, slightly rough alien voice, as Zim softly murmured to himself a strange Irken song, the foreign words rolling effortlessly off his tongue, while ruby eyes gazed longingly at the night sky.

81. Puppy

"Awww, you're such a cute little puppy!" Gretchen momentarily forgot her depression and scratched Gir's fake dog ear. Gir reached behind him and shoved a big green box to the girl. "A gift? For meeee?" Her squeal was so annoying even Gir cringed slightly, before nodding. Gretchen opened the box and was immediately attacked by a swarm of robot bees with highly-venomous stingers. "Mastah says you stay away from big-head boy, or else he gonna come when you's sleeping and eat your liver!" Gir smiled at the fleeing girl and began walking home. "Mmm, liver…"

82. Right

All was right in the world. Everything was as it was supposed to be. Everything was right. Dib quietly walked towards the back of his lab, to one distinct tube. Filled with an emerald, bubbling liquid, it hosted a small green creature. Cables were attached to his head, antennas and arms. His pak had long since been removed. Dib placed his hand over the glass, almost feeling the despair and hopelessness emanating from Zim. A single tear streaked down his cheek. It was right, and yet he had never felt more wrong.

83. Wrong

This was very, very wrong. The more he advanced, the more he felt that everything was rapidly crumbling down. Hands clawed, lips crushed, tongues intertwined, thighs burned, teeth bit, hips jolted, screams erupted, minds fogged and insides tightened. It was wrong to the core, disturbing and sadistic. It didn't matter that with each scream and gasp and sigh and yelp he felt himself more drawn to the other, in a way he didn't knew existed. It was wrong, wrong, wrong, but he'll be damned if he ever wanted it to be right.

84. Purple

Purple frowned as the smaller Irken walked away. How _dare_ that little twerp reject him, one of the Elite, and one of the Tallest Irken at the academy, nonetheless? It was infuriating, considering that the more Zim played dumb to his advances, the more Purple wanted to claim him as his own.

85. Red

Red stormed out of the room. He didn't like it one bit. Okay, sure, there wasn't anything serious _seriously_ going on between him and Purple, but surely he could've at least _pretended _not to be so enraptured by Zim when Red was around, no? And as if that wasn't enough, he thought bitterly, he also found himself rapidly falling for the smaller Irken.

86. Pink

"You both want Zim?" Red and Purple shared an awkward look; how the Irk did Zim figure out _that?_ "I saw him first," snapped Purple, already baring his teeth in threatening way at the other Invader. "Why should he want you when he can have me?" "What's that supposed to mean?" "Enough!" Both turned to look at Zim. "Zim has reached a decision." He took a deep breath and calmly continued: "Both or neither." "Both or…?" "You heard me!" Red and Purple looked at each other, feeling a sense of agreement. "It could work."

87. Blue

Dib just stared. "You slept… with _both_ your Tallest? And at the same _time_?" "Yes," replied Zim, with a sheepish grin. "I would never come in between my Tallest, so Zim had to think of a way to satisfy both their wants." Pause, then Zim's grin turned into a devilish smirk, "In more ways than one."

88. Rainbow

The boy ruffled his ink-black hair, as he yawned and stretched in bed. Dib opened one eye to observe his surroundings; huge bed with four occupants, himself included. Purple was sleeping on his belly, one of his legs draped over Red and his arms around Zim, who in turn had one arm around Red's neck and the other wrapped tightly around Dib, who somehow got squeezed between Red and Zim, with his legs resting between Red's thighs. Clothing of purple, red, pink and blue was randomly scattered on the floor, closely resembling the figures on the bed. 'Fucking rainbow.'

89. Vulnerable

Fragile, somewhat resembling a jade-skinned porcelain doll: Zim looked absolutely delicious like that. The alien whimpered pitifully as Dib carelessly undressed them both. Buttons popped and zippers busted, but Dib didn't care for any of that. This was his only chance. Zim was lonely, hurt, in pain, broken. Zim was vulnerable and Dib was impatient. This time, he would act first, and deal with the consequences later, no matter how it would affect Zim. 'I really am a selfish bastard,' Dib thought, spreading Zim's legs wide apart.

90. Cold

Dib gasped, pain swimming in his veins as the sharp spider legs pinned him to the ground, an angry Zim hovering above him. "This is all your fault!" "My fault?" "SILENCE! It is because of you, you stupid insect, that Zim has to suffer your presence AND this outrageous temperature!" Dib groaned. Typical of Zim; getting them sent to the underground classroom and then complaining about the cold. As he exhaled, a warm breeze reached Zim's face, who gazed suspiciously at the boy. "How are you still producing heat, human? It is cold!"

91. Warm

He stared apprehensively at the alien, "That… must be my internal heat." Zim kneeled whilst not breaking his gaze off the visible air clouds forming at the end of the other's lips. His moves slow and calculated, Zim yanked off his glove and brought his three-fingered hand to Dib's face, letting it rest on the human's cheek. His hand was cold on the pale skin, but Dib instantly felt a wave of warmth. "You're warm." Zim's eyes were wide open, curiosity sparking in those ruby globes. Before the other could protest, the Irken closed the distance between them.

92. Heart

Dib closed his eyes. Zim was lying on top of him, legs resting against his thighs and head pressed against his chest. "You're very warm, Dib," Zim said, not bothering to acknowledge the other's discomfort or retract his spider-legs, which still had the boy pinned. Dib opened his mouth but decided against arguing with Zim. It was, after all, very warm. "Something's beating inside you." Dib gazed at what Zim was pointing and replied dryly, "That's my heart." The alien made a small sound of understanding and listened to the fast, yet steady, beats of the fragile human heart.

93. Vacation

"This is your idea of a vacation?" Zim ducked, a laser beam barely missing his head, and snarled a hasty response to Dib, who was running by his side, "Zim didn't know there was a war going on!" If he hadn't been running for his life, Dib would've attempted to from a coherent reply, but since he really _was_ running for his life, the only memorable thought that popped into his mind was that, next time, _he_ would pick the planet for their annual vacation.

94. Drowning

Being with the human was the equivalent of drowning: whenever Zim was in its presence, he would panic, choke, spit blood, scream in pain, whilst relishing in the out-of-this-universe feeling of being torn to pieces without any physical evidence.

95. Give Up

"Never," Dib whispered between gritted teeth, fresh blood glowing morbidly on his face. "I'll never give up." "Good," replied Zim, angling the boy's face so he could get a better look at the wounds he had just inflicted on him, "because Zim will never want you to give up."  
96. Last Hope  
He was humanity's last hope. The saviour, the rescuer, a contemporary Messiah. It didn't matter that nobody believed him; they never believed anyone who wanted their well-being, ever. Sure they could shun, reject, despise, hate, make fun of and ridicule him, but he wouldn't fret. It was, after all, typical of the human race to kill their last hope of redemption.

97. In the Storm

'Fool,' they said. 'You're a fool if you think anything is still alive out there!' So he was a fool-nothing new here. The Irken adjusted his safety goggles and continued to march through the sand storm, one leg, then the other, then once more, then repeat again, and so on, so forth, but there really wasn't any other way to get to Dib. 'If I have to face a thousand Irken Storms I'll still save your pitiful behind, stinkbeast,' Zim thought, as he extended his pak-legs and continued his self-assigned rescue mission.

98. Puzzle

Ok, so maybe Zim wasn't like a puzzle- incomprehensible or even difficult. Ok, so maybe Dib wasn't like that either. But then again, maybe they didn't have to, didn't need to; what they had, what went between them, was more complicated than anything either of them had ever experienced. Ok, so they were enemies, rivals, allies, friends, depending on the circumstances. But above them, they could understand and relate to the other. Ok, so they weren't a puzzle seeking completion, but merely… pieces of puzzle seeking each other.

99. Space

Ah, space-the final frontier. How fucking wrong they were! It wasn't the final frontier, not by a long shot. It was just a door, a gate, a barrier in the way of knowledge, in particular the peculiar piece of information that we were not alone in the universe... also, that we were not the most obnoxious and stupid species out there.

100. Happy

Stupid Earthlings and their stupid emotions. Stupid Dib with his stupid hair and his stupid head and his stupid laugh and his stupid smile and how stupid it was that it always made Zim smile and feel stupidly happy.

* * *

A/N: Additional Comments:

52/53. Connected.

57/58. Connected.

60. I did it for the lulz.

62. Inspired by "Reach" by _CalamityChemist_ on DA. Also, I made a full story based on this pic after writing this 100-word prompt, the story's called "Reach" and is also in my gallery.

63. Spiderman Kiss FTW!

75. I don't really like Tak.

81. I don't really like Gretchen.

82/83. Connected.

84/85/86/87/88. Connected. Also, my OT4.

90/91/92. Connected.

99. Guess who likes Star Trek?


End file.
